Tendons and ligaments are strong bands of fibrous connective tissue that consist to a great part of collagen fibers. While tendons connect muscle to bone, ligaments connect bone to bone across a joint. The point of connection between muscle and tendon is the myotendinous junction or also called tendon-muscle insertion, and the point of connection between tendon and bone is the osteotendinous junction. The osteotendinous junction, where collagen fibrils from the tendon insert into the bone matrix, is a site of frequently occurring tendinopathies that are commonly caused by tendon overuse. Tendon overuse leads to significant histological and biochemical changes that alter the biomechanical and material properties in tendons and ligaments (Arya & Kulig, 2010), causing accumulative microscopic tears that ultimately result in complete tears. Tears may be graded as minimal (1st degree), moderate to severe (2nd degree), or complete (3rd degree). Such injuries are most commonly seen in the rotator cuff, Achilles tendon, quadriceps tendon, and patella tendon as well as in medial and lateral epicondylitis of the elbow.
Some ligaments limit the mobility of a joint or prevent certain movements altogether. Ligaments are elastic and lengthen under tension, unlike tendons, which are inelastic.
Sports medicine specialists are frequently faced with the need to repair and regenerate ligaments and tendons that are injured in ways that result in tears during everyday activities involving high-impact repetitive movements such as running, playing soccer or golf. Readily available materials for quick and efficient, minimally invasive administration and treatment are, therefore, needed. The methods and compositions of the present invention address this need.